Bright Side
by Saucy Fanfictions
Summary: Martha knew it was going to be a good day when she woke up, she just didn't know it was going to be this good! Jason x Martha [Jartha]


_**A/N: So I wanted to write this story because I realized that Jason and Martha make a cute couple!**_

_**This is dedicated to poppyfields13! Hope you like it!**_

_**This is a one-shot, but I might write more Jartha stories in the future!**_

_**I don't own the rights to High School Musical. This is only a story and the mention of character homosexuality is fictional!

* * *

**_

**Bright Side**

Martha walked into the cafeteria with a little hop in her step. She recently found out that Jason and Kelsi broke up and she was happy about that!. She wasn't a mean or vindictive person, she just had a _massive _crush on Jason Cross ever since elementary school. She liked sneaking a look at Jason from behind her textbooks in class. She liked watching him play basketball at his games and always liked hugging him when he won. She liked the way he looked when he was confused. She liked his smile, she liked his laugh, she even liked his smell! Even after he was playing basketball! Martha just liked everything about Jason, and she just couldn't help it! He was so adorable!

Martha passed by the basketball table, slowing down her walk so that she could look at Jason, but her view was blocked by Ryan Evans making out with his sex toy, Troy Bolton. Every since those two started dating they just make out anytime and anywhere! Martha felt a little depressed at the fact that she couldn't make out with her dream boy, but quickly got over it. She felt optimistic today and nothing was going to ruin that!

Suddenly, Martha heard someone calling her. "Hey Martha" said the husky brunet boy. Martha turned and saw the one and only Jason Cross smiling at her. Her knees literally felt like pudding._ 'Jason is talking to me! This is so great_!' she thought to herself. She already felt optimistic about a relationship with Jason when she heard that he broke up with Kelsi, but this was making her optimism even bigger!

Martha made her way to the table Jason was sitting at with a very enthusiastic smile on her face and a very optimistic feeling in her stomach. "Hi Jason!" she said with a very chipper voice.

"Hey, why don't you sit right here next to me." said the brunet, pointing to the empty seat next to him. If the astronauts couldn't see Martha's massive smile before, they definitely could see it now!

Jason watched Martha make her way to the seat and carefully observed her. He watched her very bouncy hair bounce with every step she took and couldn't help but smile. He looked at her big rosy cheeks and big cheeky smile and couldn't help but smile even wider. Martha always made Jason smile, even when he didn't know it. Either her smiles were contagious, or Jason just really liked being next to Martha.

Martha sat down next to Jason and smiled at him even more. She felt very happy at the moment and knew the day couldn't get any better!

"So Martha, how have you been?" Jason asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

Martha loosened up her smile a little bit, in fear of being called a freak with her huge smile, and replied, "I've been pretty good. What about you, I heard you broke up with Kelsi?"

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't feel anything between us. She's a really sweet girl, but she just wasn't putting any effort into our relationship. I just want to find a girl who knows how to laugh. Someone who smiles the very moment she sees me. Someone who is very outgoing and kind and smart! Someone who knows how to have a good time and someone who isn't afraid of commitment, even if it's with someone as dimwitted as me. Someone like you Martha."

As if it was even possible for Martha's smile to get even bigger, it did. She felt a tingling all throughout her body as she looked into Jason's eyes. _'Someone like you Martha. Someone like you Martha'_ , that was the only thing going through her mind right now. She thought this day couldn't get any better, but it just did.

"Really Jason? I always wanted to be with you, ever since about 4th grade. It started out as a little crush, but then it kept on getting bigger and bigger and bigger until finally I realized that I'm in love with you." Martha just couldn't believe it, her biggest crush ever just said he wanted someone like her. It was just too surreal.

"Well Martha, I've felt the same way. Except for the fact that I started to have these feelings for you over the summer, but that doesn't change how much I love you."

"Jason, I love you, and I know that it must seem weird for me to say this even though we just started dating less than five minutes ago, but-"

"No Martha," Jason interrupted her. "I am perfectly o.k with you saying you love me, because I love you!"

Martha's smile got even bigger! She knew that this was going to be a very good day when she woke up this morning, but she didn't know it was going to be this good!

"Well Jason, what does this mean?"

"It means I want to be your boyfriend, hopefully forever."

Martha smiled even bigger! "I'd like that Jason."

Jason leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Martha's soft lips. Now both of them were smiling like lunatics, but their intimate moment was interrupted by the moans of Troy Bolton.

"Wow," Jason whispered. "I wish we could make out like that!"

Martha smirked, "Not before our wedding, bud! But hey, look on the bright side, at least you won't be getting it from behind by Ryan Evans."

Jason laughed, "That certainly is a bright side. I'd rather wait, then get butt raped." The newly found couple smiled and laughed. They were both in love with each other even though they had barely started going out.

It certainly was a bright side.

_The End

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It was my very first Jartha story and I am very proud of it. **_

**I think I might write more Jartha! They do make a cute couple!**


End file.
